Kelper
Pests of the sea, they exist in large numbers in the Maurin Sea. Kelpers diet consists of anything flesh-related, they are scavengers and hunters. They are an exquisite delicacy in Sectum and a popular food source in Maura and Spar-ra. They often latch onto the ships hull and chews at the wood or at the barnacles upon the wood, causing leaks or cracks. Hence "pests". An average kelper is around 5 metres long from head to tip of the longest tentacle. They are around a metre tall. On land they are slow and lumbering but in water they are able to swim steadily against a current at 17.6 miles per hour and was reported to achieve 40 miles per hour. It is hard to accurately judge their weight as water makes up a large percentage of their mass. Scientists measurements have recorded an average of 630 kg. Rank C Creature Physiology Difference from Close Relatives Evolved from squids, their heads are located at the front of their bodies and tentacles contrary to squids and octopuses. Habitat They are black or murky green in colour choosing to settle within clusters of seaweed. They will often leave the seaweed and swim further out to sea in search of prey and bring back strips of flesh for their young. Skeletal structure and Limbs Their skeletal structure are formed up of cartilage. Having large eyes that are able to see in the dark murky waters. They have two pairs of paddle-like feet that allows slow movement upon land. Each tentacle consists of circular muscles and longitudinal muscles surrounding the much softer cartilage which allows for flexibility and strength. Water and Land They need to maintain a high water concentration within their body and their bodies are highly inefficient at doing that out of water. Kelpers skin are selectively permeable allowing water to seep in or out (which could result in death) of its body. As their bodies are largely made up of water, they are extremely soft and they cannot expel water from their body voluntarily. They are amphibious but without a set of lungs they only step onto land when they are desperate. Beak Located within its head is a sharp beak, capable of cracking bone and tearing flesh. They grip their prey with their back tentacles and front limbs preventing them from escaping. They then proceed to consume the caught prey. Packs They are known for attacking in large groups with no observed "kelper hierarchy". These groups are referred to as a "family" by scientists. They seem to work very well together, singling out weak prey that may be larger than them and taking them down with various methods. Young After breeding, the fertilised eggs are attached onto a strip of seaweed near the parents. They are 30-40 cm long when they hatch and instinctively go out in search of small prey. Those unable to feed will die within 2 hours. They fight for themselves at birth though if they return will be welcomed to the family. Fishing Industry Maura has a fishing industry includes kelpers. Spar-ra refuses to buy from Maura but Sectum actively orders in bulk. Report Conducted by: SK Category:Creatures/Monsters/Animals Category:Rank C